Link And The Land of Great Significance
by Sir Geroff of the Wind
Summary: Yes, Link is going on another journey. But this time he faces a much unanticipated land of strange marvels, and even stranger inhabitants.
1. A Very Very Unanticipated Beginning

**Author's Note:**I hope that you like this story, if not or if so plz leave reviews, or tell me somehow. This is only my third story, so i hope i did better than my last ones. And only my second parody. Thx for reading, plz, R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

Link And the Land of Great Significance

**Chapter 1: A Very Very Unanticipated Beginning**

Link, opened his eyes to the opal blue sky above him. Slowly, he breathed in the spring air, it was strange he thought considering it smelled like honeydew. In fact everything about his surroundings seemed completely abnormal. Nothing was the usual, nothing was normal. Gigantic, and rampant purple vines covered the surrounding landscape. Large brown daisy-shaped flowers, waved back and forth from the land's weak breeze, and most of all a large sign lay in front of him on the road. The dilapidated wood sign read, "WELCOME TO THE MERRY MERRY LAND OF GREAT SIGNIFICANCE."

In fact the sign just flustered him. After all there were many important things in the world, but a land of "significance"? Now that was just strange. How could every single part of a whole land be considered, significant? That was just awkward, and very weird. It was also different from the previous realms he had visited for his quests. In fact he hadn't even been summoned to this land for the rescue of some beautiful princess, or maiden in distress nor defeating a massive world-swallowing monster. Instead his job was to find the-the...he couldn't remember.

Scratching his head, Link wondered if this land had some magic that affected his mind. How could he not remember his quest? That irked him. It irked him a lot. But he did seem to remember the destination given to him for help on his journey. Pulling his cap above his eyes, Link pondered that very detail again. Ahh now he remembered! He was supposed to travel to the "House of Great Priority." That name irked him too. No, that couldn't be right, or could it? Unable to think of anything else, he traveled farther down the dirt road, into this so-called, "Land of Great Significance."

Hesitantly he stepped off the road once or twice, to gaze at the strange plantation of the land, in amusement. After a while, he walked off the road to stare at a peculiar orange tulip, among the brown tulips. Carefully, he stuck a finger out to touch one. Unknowingly the tulip, looked up at him, gnashed it's teeth, and blew fire in his face.

"AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled Link, directly before he cleaved the flower cleanly through with his short blade.

Sweat glancing down his brow, Link jogged back to the road, in desperate need of safety. To his amazement, and disgust he found the road blocked by a tremendously chubby pink goblin. Readying himself for a fight he withdrew his short blade from his scabbard, and held it forward for battle.

"_Hello! Mista' I'm a teletubby. Do you wanna' be friends? And frolic happily through the lands of great significance in oh so wonderful happiness? Sir?_" questioned the so-called "teletubby," type goblin.

Link's jaw dropped. AMAZING! JUST AMAZING! A talking pacifist goblin. Just what the world needs, he thought. Then coming back to reality, he hastily pulled his sword back into position for a charge, and steadily kept watch on the strange creature.

"_Listen foreign sir. I know of a wonderful land near here called Tebble.'_ the goblin squeaked in delight on that last word_, 'It's just so lovable, and be-u-tif-al! You'll love it! Won't you come with me and frolic, and play, and eat, and run, and frolic some more with me there, sir?"_

Link just stood there, eyeing the creature suspiciously. What kind of mischief would this creature lead him into? Who knew, all he knew was he wanted to get away from it, as soon as possible.

"_Please sir. Follow me to Teb-,"_ abruptly the creature stopped in the midst of it's sentence, and instead began to shudder immensely. It quivered, and shook like a tree being cut down. And then it exploded.

When the smoke, and mist finally cleared, in the pink goblin's place stood, a humongous version of it's former self, only a crimson red though.

"_LITTLE CREATURE I WILL EAT YOU! COME HERE!"_ growled the anomaly in a suddenly different voice. Quickly it swept one arm toward Link, who ducked under it, and cut it off. The creature then let out a yelp of pain, as it swung it's other arm at Link. Immediately he hopped on the arm, and used as a lift to jump upon the creature and slice it in half, with a downward stroke.

"_AHHHHHhhhhhhh..."_ It moaned as it melted into a purple goo, then disappeared into the ground. Link, afraid of meeting anymore peculiar things, immediately ran onto the road again, and moved as quickly, and safely possible on the road.

* * *

Eventually, after a delightful walk through dangerous 1000-horned vines, and flame blowing brown tulips, he arrived to a nearby village, in a very distressed mood, all the while sweating enormous puddles. It was all different from the previous realms he had visited for his previous quests. The houses in this land, were not pentagon shaped like those of Hyrule. But instead each one was a very different shape from the others adjacent to it. One was very circular and resembled a large mushroom, While another was towering but bush-shaped on the top levels, with green roofs, that made it resemble a piece of asparagus. 

Scratching his head again, he entered the village. What had he gotten himself into this time?


	2. A Strange and Foreign Land

**Author's Note:** I promise it'll get more interesting in the future. For the time being please R&R! **

* * *

**

**Link And the Land of Great Significance**

**Chapter 2: A Strange and Foreign Land**

"So this is the bright young, snoogley-chapper, that has come to our town on this delightful day," said Yiglop the town mayor, of Opal Spyre, as he pumped Link's hand fervently.

Link gasped, as he withdrew his hand from the mayor's hold. His breathing eventually became normal again, as he inspected his hand. His exhaled deeply, as he noticed his hand was a bright purple now, and quite shriveled from the man's grip. The thought of grabbing both of the beefy hands of the mayor, and squishing them with a jackhammer, appeared to Link. It seemed quite appealing at the moment, but he dismissed the thought, and feigned a smile.

The town mayor quickly turned from his new acquaintance, and addressed the purple-robed man next to him.

"Ahh, Peter I am glad that you could join this meeting today. If you would be so good to introduce this foreigner to me, I am glad to say I would be sufficiently happy today."

Peter, the town seer, than turned back to Link, and presented him to the town's authority figurehead. He took a long while showing off Link's prized short sword, as if to acknowledge Link's superior swordsmanship.

"Well Mr. Yiglop, this is the young opligilly-jiggnipper, Sir Link, of the foreign kingdom of Hyrule,' Link choked, and turned to another direction to cough, as he heard the man address him as sir, 'He has come to our great land, of great significance on a quest it appears, as he has told me in our recent talks."

"Oh and what quest may that be, young snappily dopper?"

Link felt like an old petrified elderly man, as he opened his mouth to speak. He almost felt ancient, considering he hadn't talked to any real intelligent beings, in the last eight days, until meeting the town folk of Opal Spyre only yesterday.

"Well a quest, I guess. I'm not really sure what kinda' quest. But a quest. All I remember is arrived in this stran-, I mean beautiful land, yesterday, and not remembering a single thing of the quest I was assigned. All I do happen to remember is the name of a place I am supposed to travel to. The House of Great Priority I think."

After hearing the last words, the mayor's face changed from an extremely bored expression, to one of great interest in the conversation.

"Oh, the House of Great Priority you say? Well it must be oh so important, as there is a delightful, just delightful crimson-eyed Juggly Gipper, inhabiting the place. I wish you great luck, on you journey then. I must be going, buh-bye!"

And with that the mayor left. Turning back toward Peter, Link asked him what a Juggly Gipper apparently was, considering he was unaccustomed to the local speak of the town.

"Oh just a minor obstacle of course," replied the elderly man with as little fear as possible.

* * *

The next day, Link got up early to leave the village at a head start, before the sun appeared in the east. He had been directed the previous night, that his destination was but only north of the town, 8 days travel.

After an excruciatingly painful walk up and down several knolls, and hills Link dropped to the ground, trying his best to take in as much air as possible. As he forced himself back onto his knees, the bushes behind him shook, and five figures strode out behind him. Although incredibly tired, he turned his head to gaze at the new strangers.

Each was what appeared to be five one-foot tall beings, dressed in platinum-color, sparkling jump suits. With small, thin helmets, that had wide tinted visors.

"WE ARE THE GERO GERO RANGERS! WATCH IN AWE, AND SURPRISE POKOPENIAN AS WE SHOW OFF OUR INTRODUCTORY GERO DANCE!"

Link's jaw dropped. Not more bizarre inhabitants. Oh please not more weirdos, and wack jobs. The townspeople were already weird enough with their weird local dialect, peculiar houses, and even stranger dress.

The so-called "gero gero rangers," then hopped upon each other into a three man base triangle, all the while spinning in circles, doing flips, and singing joyously in a strange language. Before the group could continue, Link drew his sword intent on stopping peculiar sight. As he was about to charge, the group, a loud, thundering sound erupted, and a great shadow appeared above the gero gero rangers. Suddenly a humongous rock came down on the group, squishing them beyond recognition. Gazing up, Link gasped in disbelief. In fact the massive rock, wasn't a massive rock but a gigantic stone golem.

"gasp why...me?"


End file.
